The Office 2
by TragedyDawl
Summary: So Sasuke, I think it was just destiny for us to be together like this." Sakura said. " Sasuke? What's wrong?" " You said the-" " Did I hear someone talking about destiny?" Neji called out as he magically appeared in the room. Sequel to " The Office"!


**Alright this is the sequel to my other one shot, " The Office"! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Just like my other story. Nothing had changed.**

**

* * *

**

" The Office 2"

Naruto

So it has been one week since Sakura began dating that bastard but I have to admit, they both seem a lot more happier now than before.

* * *

9:04am

Naruto walks into the office and sees Sakura and Sasuke at their desks, while he was eating his daily breakfast.

" Hey guys." Naruto said as he waved at the couple.

" Good morning Naruto!" Sakura chirped out.

" Hn."

Sasuke acknowledge the blond. Hinata walked into the office and saw that Naruto was talking to Sasuke and Sakura and blushed deeply before walking away.

* * *

Hinata

Today I have decided I am going to gather up the courage to ask Naruto out on a date. If Sakura can have Sasuke then I can have Naruto.

* * *

10:15am

Sai walks into the office being extremely late and Sasuke and Sakura look up and froze at the sight they saw.

" Sai?" Sakura questioned the male but instead of wearing his work uniform, he was wearing baggy jeans and well... he looked like a white rapper.

" What's up my pinky ho-"

" Excuse me? I would like to hear you finish that sentence." Sasuke growled out as he began to crack his knuckles.

" Yo Chiha! No need to be hatin!" Sai put his hands up.

" Chiha??" Sasuke asked out.

" Whatever. Later homies!"

Sai smirked at the couple then walked away to go to his desk. Sasuke then turned his head and looked over at Sakura who had the same confused face as he did.

" Did that just really happen?" Sasuke asked out and saw Sakura nod her head.

" I'm afraid so."

* * *

Sakura

So we found out more information about Sai and apparently he was homeschooled all his life and he has no people skills so he reads books and which ever book he is currently reading, he acts on it. For example on Thursday, Tenten had lend him the book called " Crank" about a meth addict and he comes to work acting like he is some drug addict. I swear I am so glad I didn't go on a date with him.

* * *

11:06am

Ino was at her desk, working on a project on the computer when she suddenly heard a bark. Ino stopped what she was doing and looked around but the only other person she saw was Kiba at his desk. She figured she was hallucinating and began typing again then heard another bark.

" Kiba, do you hear that?" Ino turned around and asked the male.

" Um.... hear what?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at her.

" I don't know like-"

" No I do not hear a barking noise."

Kiba told her in a serious tone of voice. Ino gave the man a weird looking expression before turing around and trying to get back to work. Ino began to type again when she could hear Kiba starting to whisper behind her.

" Shhh... if you keep barking like that then I will have to take you home."

" That's it!" Ino growled out as she turned back around and got out of her seat and slammed her hands onto Kiba's desk.

" What's up Ino?" Kiba asked her.

" Don't what's up Ino me! I just heard you talking to someone." Ino spat out while Kiba was looking everywhere other than the evilness in her eyes.

" I was not talking to my pet dog." Kiba said as he crossed his arms, glaring that the girl.

" Oh yeah? Who were you talking to then?" Ino raised an eyebrow at him.

" Um... I was....talking to... the plant yeah! this small plant on my desk!" Kiba began to pat the small plant that Sakura gave to him for his birthday last month.

" You talk to plants?" Ino asked, not believing a word he was telling her.

" Sure, didn't you know that? Gosh Ino and I thought you were the smart one. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to work."

Kiba stated then glanced back at his computer while Ino rolled her eyes and walked back over to her desk.

" Great cover up Akamaru." Ino could hear the man whispered but this time she decided to give up on the battle and continue on with her work.

* * *

Shikamaru

Here are the top 5 ways how Kiba always manages to sneak his dog into the office.

1. He pleads with Hinata for about an hour before entering the building to let his dog hang out in her large purse.

2. On halloween, Kiba convinced Kakashi that it was part of his costume. Kiba was dressed up as dorothy while Akamaru was his little dog, chillin in his basket.

3. He offers Sasuke a week supply of tomatoes if he tells everyone that the dog is his. Sasuke's excuse is that he brings it to work because the dog misses Sakura too much.

4. Tells Kakashi that he is a client from out of town.

5. I have no idea, sometimes he just appears out of no where sometimes.

Now if you excuse me, it's my nap time.

* * *

12:15pm

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Lee were enjoying their weekly manga meeting.

" So Sasuke, did you actually read last week's chapter?" Lee asked out.

" Hn. I thought it was lame how they just talked. No fights what so ever." Sasuke commented before taking a bite out of his tomato sandwich that Sakura prepared for him.

" I know, man it was such a drag waiting a whole week and then, it was just filler. I hate filler. I'm pissed off now... I'm going back to sleep."

Shikamaru said then placed his hands on the table and laid his head down and fell asleep.

* * *

Lee

Shikamaru likes to sleep because it makes him more youthful.

* * *

2:15pm

Sakura was busy in the copier room, making copies for the new promotion that they were going to send out. She sighed out thinking about how dull it was making 100 copies of one picture while she had to stand there all alone. She then jumped sligthly when she felt arms being wrapped around her waist and could feel warm breath being touched on her neck.

" You look so bored."

Sakura knew that could only be her boyfriend speaking to her. She smiled at his response and turned around and smiled up at him.

" Now it's not so boring anymore." Sakura said then watched as Sasuke leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

" Affectionate much lately?" Sakura joked out while Sasuke nuzzled his face in her hair.

" Hn." Sasuke responded as he was alright with the world. He slightly frowned when Sakura pulled away he gathered up her copies.

" So Sasuke, I think it was just destiny for us to be together like this." Sakura winked at the Uchiha but frowned when she noticed that his facial expression turned sour.

" Sasuke? What's wrong?" Sakura asked out in concern as she placed her hand on his cheek.

" You said the-"

" Did I hear someone talking about destiny?" Neji called out as he magically appeared in the room with a serious expression on his face which freaked Sakura and Sasuke out.

" How the hell did you get in here?" Sakura pointed out while Sasuke sighed out, knowing the hell that him and his girlfriend were about to endure.

* * *

Neji

Don't ever think about underistimating...DESTINY!

* * *

2:35pm

Everyone gathered into the conference room because they had received a memo from Kakashi that he wanted to have a meeting.

" So why did Kakashi want us to have this meeting?" Naruto questioned out as he took a seat around the table.

" I bet he is going to fire someone." Kiba suggested while grinning to himself.

" What! Why would he want to fire anyone!" Naruto yelled out then suddenly his cell phone began to ring and answered it.

" You reached the ramen king, how may I help you?"

"...."

" Hello?"

" Ramen king Naruto?"

" Kakashi?"

" Correct. I just would like to inform you that there is no yelling in the office."

Click

" Hello?"

Naruto looked down on his phone with confusion on his face.

" I guess we got disconnected." Naruto shrugged.

" I'm s-sorry that you g-got disconnected N-Naruto." Hinata spoke out shyly.

" Thanks Hinata." Naruto said and patted the girl on the back, causing her to pass out.

" Hinata?"

" Not again!" Kiba spoke out.

* * *

Lee

Hinata must not have enough youth in her to be around Naruto

* * *

2:58pm

Hinata wakes up on the floor and looked around to noticed that Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji have not arrived to the meeting yet.

" Hey Hinata, glad you are finally awake. Want a chip?" Chouji offered the girl who was pulling herself up.

" No thank you Chouji." Hinata declined and then Kakashi walked into the conference room.

" Hey guys, How are- wait a minute, where is Sakura, Sasuke and Neji?" Kakashi spoke out.

" Dunno boss!" Sai threw his hands up in the air while everyone else stared at him.

" Alright, well anyways I guess this can wait until later since not everyone is here. Dismiss!" Kakashi said then walked out of the conference room.

* * *

Ino

WTF!!

* * *

3:07pm

" So that is why you should always depend on destiny."

Neji finished up his speech while having his arms crossed while Sakura was passed out on Sasuke's shoulder while he was busy rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that he had received. Kakashi just had happened to walk in at the end of the speech while reading his book and giggled out loud but stopped and looked around at his surrondings.

" Hey guys, did I interupt something here?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the situation. Hearing Kakashi's voice made Sakura wake up as she moved away from Sasuke's shoulder and began to rub her eyes.

" H-Hey Kakashi, what's up?" Sakura asked as she was trying to make herself more awake.

" I was wondering where you guys were. You all missed the meeting that I had scheduled out and I began to worry when you three didn't show up." Kakashi calmly stated.

" Sorry about that Kakashi, we kinda got well held up with something."

Sasuke said while hinting it towards Neji while he stood there with a serious expression on his face. Then they heard footsteps and turned around to see Sai walking into the room with a fake smile on his face.

" What's happening on the flip side yo!" Sai chimed out while everyone else in the room could feel a sweatdrop coming down their face.

" Flip side?" Sakura asked out quietly as she looked over at Sasuke and saw him shake his head.

" I'm not even going to ask." Sasuke muttered out.

" Sai, did you get that thing that I sent you?" Kakashi questioned the pale male.

" Naw homie, I was too busy messin with the chick from Destiny's child! Man her pu-"

" Did you just say something about the word.... destiny?" Neji raised an eyebrow at the wannabe gangster.

" Oh hell no! Come on Sakura."

Sasuke said as he quickly grabbed his girlfriend's hand and rushed out of the room. Meanwhile Kakashi had a feeling this might take a while so he took a seat and began to continue reading his book and began to giggle. Sai looked around and was confused about everyone's actions.

* * *

Sasuke

I really think that Neji was dropped as a baby. I really do believe that. That or he took way too much acid in his high school days.

* * *

4:16pm

" And that is why you should always depend on destiny." Neji finished out his long speech and looked over at Sai who looked amazed.

" Yo... that was some real deep stuff dawg." Sai commented out then applauded the male.

" Thank you. I have been doing years and years of research over the topic and I try my best to teach people about the power that destiny has. Now I shall go back to my desk."

Neji took a bow then exited the room, going back to work. Sai then turned to look over at his boss who was still reading his book.

" Boss! What you think of Neji homie?" Sai raised an eyebrow at his boss then Kakashi looked up at Sai and smirked.

" I really need to give you my own set of books. I liked you more as a pervert than a ghetto wannabe."

Kakashi said as he got out of his seat and walked out of the room.

" Gee, was it something I said?" Sai asked out loud.

* * *

Kakashi

I work with idiots. I really should fire them all but then I would have to hire more idiots

* * *

4:45pm

" Alright everyone, I know you guys have heard the rumors and yes someone is getting fired today." Kakashi stated out while everyone else gasped.

_' He better not separte me and Sasuke.' _Sakura thought.

_' I bet it's going to be Kiba for keep trying to bring that dog with him to work.'_ Naruto thought.

_' He better not seperate me and Sakura. I will get my revenge if he does.'_ Sasuke thought.

_' I bet it's Naruto because he's an idiot and he's always yelling.'_ Kiba thought.

_' He better not seperate me and my cherry blossom. I will plummel the Uchiha with my youth powers!'_ Lee thought.

_' Dang! Someone's getting fired yo!'_ Sai thought.

_' If it's destiny for him to fire someone then he should do it.'_ Neji thought.

_' I bet it's Neji because all he talks about is destiny.'_ Shino thought.

_' God please let it be Neji.'_ Tenten thought.

_' I hope it's not Naruto, I haven't had the guts to ask him out.'_ Hinata thought.

_' It has to be forehead girl!'_ Ino thought.

_' I bet it's me because I keep on stealing his chips.'_ Chouji thought.

_' This is such a drag I hope he fires me.'_ Shikamaru thought.

" Well I'm sorry I have to say this but the person who is going to get fired is..." Kakashi trailed off while everyone was waiting for his answer.

* * *

Naruto

I can't believe one of us is actually getting fired!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* Cell phone rings*

Hello?

Sorry Kakashi

* Click*

* * *

4:46pm

" Fred the janitor..." Kakashi pointed out while everyone turned their heads to see Fred, the janitor standing there with a tear beginning to form in his eye.

" I'm sorry Fred but I have recieved word that you have been stealing my books after hours. Your fired."

Kakashi said then turned around and walked back to his office. He left the door opened so everyone watched as he walked back to his desk and took out his book. A few minutes later he began to giggle. Everyone looked back at Fred and watched him throw down his mop and stormed out of the office.

" Who's Fred?" Sakura whispered over to Sasuke.

" I have no idea, if I had to take a guess, I would say the guy who just left." Sasuke whispered back.

* * *

Shino

When did we get a janitor anyways?

* * *

5:01pm

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the building, hand and hand but Sakura stopped walking when she noticed Hinata was standing by herself.

" Hey Hinata." Sakura said as the couple walked closer to her.

" Hey guys. What are you up to?" Hinata asked them.

" Going home." Sasuke simply stated.

" What are you doing out here Hinata?" Sakura questioned the girl.

" Oh...welll... I'm waiting for someone." Hinata spoke out softly.

" It's the loser. Isn't it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the girl then was nudged by his girlfriend.

" Be nice." Sakura hissed out while he rolled his eyes.

" Just ask him out to ramen and he will say yes." Sasuke plainly said.

" Thanks, I will try my best." Hinata said.

" Goodnight Hinata and good luck!"

Sakura cheered as Sasuke began to pull on her hand, meaning that he was ready to go. As they couple kept on walking, Sakura couldn't help but kiss Sasuke on the cheek and pulled away before he even had time to react.

" What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned out as they got to his car.

" I just wanted to kiss you that is all. Is there anything wrong with that?" Sakura asked the male.

" Hn... I will kiss you all I want once we go back to our home." Sasuke commented while Sakura lightly blushed.

" Do you think that we should tell everyone that we live together now?" Sakura asked as they got into his car.

" No, it's none of their buisness." Sasuke stated then Sakura smiled with happiness.

* * *

Sasuke

It's none of your buisness if I love Sakura or not

* * *

5:10pm

Naruto walked out of the building and noticed Hinata was standing all alone near the entrance.

" Hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled out with a greeting.

_' Don't faint Hinata. You can do this.'_ Hinata thought to herself.

" H-Hi N-Naruto, are you going home now?" Hinata asked out.

" Naw, I'm in the mood for ramen! Hey Hinata, would you like to come get some ramen with me?" Naruto offered and Hinata felt like she was in heaven.

" S-Sure." Hinata said with a smile on her face as they began to walk towards the ramen shop.

The End

* * *

**So what did you all think of it? Did it suck? Was it funny? I was bored and I figured I would do another one. Review time :)**


End file.
